You Knew You Had It Coming
by mrsrossino4
Summary: Rossi and Seaver have one final conversation.  My submission to the Colors of the Rainbow challenge.


**You Knew You Had It Coming**

**By**

**Mrsrossino4**

_**Happy Labor Day Weekend kids! When I first received my assignment I was not sure how to approach it. However, with careful thought and input from my spouse of thirteen years, I believe I have come up with a viable story. So, sit back, grab a cold drink and enjoy.**_

David Rossi struggled to maintain his composure as he conducted the exit interview for Agent Ashley Seaver. Because of the fact JJ had returned and Emily was now out of hiding, budgetary demands dictated someone be reassigned from the BAU's elite team to a different area of the FBI. The person to be reassigned was a no-brainer; however, it was still a blow to the legendary profiler. Unlike those in the top brass, Rossi saw promise in the young agent and fought to keep her. Of course, he lost that battle but hoped Seaver took away some valuable experience to follow her to her next assignment.

This, however, was proving to be a moot point. Seaver was taking the reassignment personally, and was not seeing the positive in the situation. Knowledge is power, or as it is said, but the apathetic almond eyes, blunted and seemingly carved out of stone, dared to challenge him and that proverb. Dave gazed upon the young woman in front of him, struggling to find some comforting words to offer her.

"Ash, honestly, you're taking this far too personal. You should take the skills you learned here at the BAU and put them to good use in your new assignment. We all had to do our service time in others areas and you might one day come back here. You never know what's in store. Besides, with your attitude, lack of cooperation and disregard for the rules, you knew you had it coming".

The young woman looked at him with great anger. "Don't try to make this into something it's not, sir. Hotch has disliked me from the moment I came here, and the others really didn't care for me either. Even that tech girl seemed to have it in for me".

"Ashley, trust me, it wasn't personal. You're a great kid with a lot of potential. One day you'll look back on this time and see this was a good move for you career wise. Have they told you where you're going next?"

"No sir, they told me to take two weeks administrative leave and they'll contact me. Honestly, that makes me wonder if your precious SSA Hotchner is asking someone to dismiss me from the Bureau altogether. It wouldn't surprise me".

Dave put his hand on her shoulder. "No, I can tell you it's not Aaron's doing. Take the time, get yourself together, and go to your new post with a fresh state of mind. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me".

The petite blonde jerked away from her former mentor. "Whatever. I thought I might be able to overcome the hostility from everyone here, but no, I get a pat on the head like a dog and get sent to the corner. That's bullshit, and you and the rest of this team can go straight to hell". She then strode to the door and opened it. "Go rot in hell, old man".

With a sharp slam, Ashley Seaver was out of his office and the BAU. Dave rubbed his forehead and wished he could go have a drink. Hotch had asked him to break the news to her about the reassignment, thinking it would sound better coming from the legendary profiler. Apparently he missed the mark on that judgment call.

Just then there was a knock on the office door before it opened. Hotch came strolling in and shut the door behind him. "I take it the talk with Seaver went worse than expected?"

"Aaron, I swear, that girl is a full head of stem. I was hoping she would see the positive in the situation and learn from it, but I guess she's not in favor of that".

Hotch chuckled in spite of himself. "Well, old friend, they say 'knowledge itself is power', but you also can't make a horse drink from the trough. She has to figure out for herself she's not cut out for the FBI".

"Yeah, you're right," Dave said. "She thought she could make up for her father's sins, but she can't. She has to learn how to be her own person, but that's a lesson life itself must teach her".

"Well, let's call it a night, Dave, and get a drink. How does that sound?"

Dave quickly got up and grabbed his jacket. "That, my friend, is the best idea I've heard all day".

Finis

_**Sorry it's so short, but I LOVE **__**the fact I got to fire that snot Seaver! Alright, as usual reviews and comments are welcome but flaming and negative comments are not.**_


End file.
